1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting devices including a light-emitting chip such as a light-emitting diode and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a field of an illumination or the like, there have been developed light-emitting devices including a light-emitting chip. The light-emitting is, for example, a light-emitting diode including a plurality of semiconductor layers. As to the development of light-emitting devices, the improvement of light-emitting characteristic has been required. Especially, the improvement of light-emitting intensity of the light-emitting characteristic has been required.